


狂王篇.4（肉部分）

by may7777777



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may7777777/pseuds/may7777777





	狂王篇.4（肉部分）

他含着她的嘴唇吮吸，尽情地享用她，褪下手套的手指插进她两腿之间，顺着嫩肉滑进去，把那处小穴翻搅得汁水横流，也让她呜咽不已，狂化的野兽思维简单粗暴，除了厮杀，就是猛干，而且这两种行为的对象都只为她一个人一一为她杀人，然后干她，只要她想前进，他的枪就永远为她开路，哪怕所到之处无不碧血满地，白骨撑天。

这就像是动物生存的方式，它们除了捕猎，就是交配，无需任何言语，一切心灵沟通和默契都在此身体力行的行为中得到交缠和升华。

他给她的快感永远都很直接，不玩任何花样，也同样强烈到令人恐惧，她感觉自己的身体从内部被狠狠翻出来粗暴的舔舐，甬道在激烈的插弄下不断痉挛，强势的亲吻侵占了每一寸口腔的粘膜，她在近乎窒息的吻中被刺激得意乱情迷，又有点不知所措地搂着他的脖颈勾连他的舌尖，而狂王的手指在她腰际掐出了指印，她却因为强烈的快感而忽略了这点，双腿无助又渴求地缠上他的腰，此时此刻他就是她唯一能够求救的对象，却忘记了他才是始作俑者，他的指尖挤压着她的乳尖，宛若交媾的野兽一样挺动身体，用性器反复撞击着最敏感柔软的地带，立香睁大了空茫的双眼，胡乱摇着头，口中发出虚弱又娇媚的吟叫声，她被开发占有的模样像初尝禁果的少女，虽说本来也是，那痛苦与欢愉并存的模样实在青涩又诱惑，在这种交配一样原始的做爱行为中，她像极了还未发育成熟的小雌鹿，仓皇地被他压住，被他的性器插入固定住，再也无法逃离半分。

这种幻想极大的刺激了他的神经，性器挤压着蠕动的软肉，破开绞紧的花径插到最深处碾磨，她张开的大腿内侧被肉体碰撞时的动作泛起了一片红，每一下带发出带着水声的淫糜声响，他动作越来越快，难以控制自我，她语不成调地说了些求饶的话，一会说太深了，一会又哀求他慢一些，在后来她说不出话了，只剩下带着哭腔的呻吟越来越高，甬道也湿软温热地裹紧了他抽动的性器，有意识般的吮吸着，在他每次重重插入都会从深处挤出流下的淫液，湿滑粘腻，反而像极了融化的蜜糖。

酥软了肢体的痒意随着情欲的浪潮攀升，每一下都比之前更加激烈，深入骨髓的快乐让她浑身瘫软，忘记了正身处屠戮场一般的修罗地狱，风中的一缕血腥气都撩拨得人心神荡漾，她用破碎的声音呼唤他真正的姓名，她甚至都很少这样去呼唤其他的[他]，御主用身体淋漓的汁水打湿了他经络暴起的充血的茎身，退出大半截的性器毫不留情地直接捅进去，她的声音也变成了一声短促受惊的尖叫，总是缺乏血色的脸颊也浮现出不正常的情欲潮红，被狠厉贯穿的穴口本能的兀自收缩，嫣红的嘴唇张开着吐息，她连目光都失去了焦距，双手却还试图去抱紧他。

狂王配合地俯身垂目，低头亲吻她因为喘息过快而有些干燥的双唇，那柔软又纤弱的手臂环绕上来，那就是绞紧他脖颈的藤蔓了，直到他死去，他将永远为此付出代价。

御主本人并不自知，可谁又能想到呢？


End file.
